


Tides and Hurricanes

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Tides and Hurricanes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tides and Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tides and Hurricanes

Tides and Hurricanes

Title: Tides and Hurricanes

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Word Count: 245

Beta: Gee (wicked-g)

Spoilers: Crossroads II

Summary: Second best is no longer good enough, she’s decided.

xxx

She’d never thought she’d been a perfectionist, in her old life. She’d settled for being a mistress, conceded to the political side of being a teacher in the government… none of it had been her ideal, but she’d kept convincing herself it didn’t matter.

Now there were lives under her control, and even perfection couldn’t be good enough, these days. Nothing was perfect or ideal now, but they were forced to try for it in everything they did, especially her. ‘Enough’ meant survival.

Of course, all that was in the big picture. She’d only realised that she wouldn’t settle for second best in anything now when she found herself actively pursuing a relationship with Admiral William Adama. Even after his gentle rejection due to ‘responsibilities’, she didn’t quit.

She was drawn to him, not knowing exactly why, but unworried about it. With so few people left in the fleet, she doubted she could find anyone else like him.

It wasn’t long after she’d learned her cancer had returned that she’d decided she wouldn’t let him push her away next time; but she didn’t want to hurt him, knowing whatever she did that her death would cause him pain. She was torn.

It was only when she’d been forced to reveal the return of her sickness to the entire fleet that she’d decided she couldn’t care anymore. She’d get what she wanted, and would not accept no for an answer.

It was time to go all-out.


End file.
